Media Luna
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: RC (Arcee) es una femme indomable, que se ha ganado la reputación de "Asesina"; su objetivo: Eliminar a Optimus Prime. Un One Shot con tintes de Kill Bill y/o La Femme Nikkita. (Clasificación M - T)


**A toda la comunidad de Fanfics éste es el segundo One Shot que les entrego. En esta ocasión, decidí darle un toque al estilo de la serie **_**La femme Nikkita **_**y de la película **_**Kill Bill **_**en el aspecto de la personalidad de Arcee. Nunca supe si éste fic podría estar dentro de la clasificació por las situaciones que se abordan, así que dejo a su criterio si deciden abordar la lectura. De antemano agradecemos los comentarios y sugerencias. **

**Por lo particular no soy muy buena con los títulos, originalmente se iba a llamar: **_**"RC: Historia de una asesina" **_**pero me agradó más tal como quedó en la presentación.**

_**Media Luna**_

**1**

Amanecía en una de las provincias de Cybertron, la escena se desarrolla en una especie de cabaña donde se nota que los primeros rayos de sol se filtran por las ventanas, que iluminan una habitación modesta.

En ella se aprecian que las cosas están desordenadas y que una noche de pasión y lujuria se había desarrollado. En una hyper cama aparecen al descubierto una pareja envuelta en sábanas, se nota que ambos se habían entregado.

El, era un mecha alto, de poderosa armadura, cuyo pecho estaba descubierto, podían apreciarse sus colores rojo y azul, su rostro parecía un ángel. Tenía abrazado muy fuerte junto a su pecho a una femme de aspecto bello y delicado. En uno de los brazos del mecha se apreciaba una marca en forma de media luna.

La femme correspondía al abrazo, su rostro era bello, tenía unos labios exquisitos, parte de la armadura superior correspondiente al casco, la delimitaban los marcos de color rosa, sin embargo, en la región de los ópticos aparecía un fluido que daba la impresión de una lágrima, pero por su rostro, que estaba con una sonrisa y profundamente dormida indicaban que se trataba de una lágrima de felicidad.

Se preguntarán amigos míos, cómo se dieron las cosas para que la femme y el mecha terminaran juntos. Sonará extraño, pero ésta historia no es cien por ciento romántica, pero… no quiero arruinar esto, mejor que sean ellos quienes lo expliquen.

**Narración de RC**

Todo comenzó cuando tenía 8 años, era un sparkling, tengo recuerdos vagos de mi niñez, lo único que se me viene a la mente es cuando corría con todas las sparkling del vecindario. Mis padres no logro reconocerlos, ni a mis hermanas y hermanos. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Yo creía que las estrellas fugaces se podían ver a plena luz del día, pero me di cuenta que lo que creí que eran estrellas fugaces, resultó ser una invasión.

Durante la batalla, tanto autobots como decepticons intercambiaban disparos, sin embargo, yo no sabía que era un autobot o un con (decepticon), era apenas una niña. Los daños que provocaban hacían que las casas y edificios colapsaran. Vi a muchos civiles morir, intentaba regresar a casa pero noté que las llamas la devoraban por completo.

Mientras trataba de huir, una de las casas vecinas se derrumbaba y parte de los escombros iban a aplastarme, me hubiera gustado haber muerto, pero no fue así: Un joven cadete de 15 años me abrazó muy fuerte y me protegió. Miré a mi ángel salvador, tenía los ópticos azules, algo en mi interior se movió con mucha intensidad.

"¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?" Dijo el joven.

Yo recuerdo que con mi cabeza le decía que sí. Le agradecí y salí de aquel lugar con un mar de llanto, no tenía a donde ir. A lo lejos escuchaba que unos mechas mayores elogiaban al cadete.

"Buen trabajo, Orion Pax".

Desde entonces, su nombre se quedó grabado en mi mente.

**2**

El tiempo fue pasando y durante ese período aprendí a sobrevivir en las calles, me juntaba con otras femmes y ambas nos organizábamos para recoger sobrantes de energon y si teníamos suerte, encontrarnos alguna moneda para comprar algo. Mi cuerpo empezaba a desarrollarse, y poco a poco la mirada de los mechas las empezaba a sentir sobre mí, aunque quizás mi aspecto era de una femme pobre y poco femenina, no dejaba de despertar las bajas pasiones.

Una noche, mientras regresaba a mi escondite, vi como a una de mis amigas era hostigada sexualmente: Ella pedía auxilio, pero el mecha tocaba sus senos y besaba su cuello con deseo.

Sentí que ése no podía ser mi destino: ser acosada y terminar como una prostituta. Un coraje se apoderó de mí, yo no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer. Tomé un pedazo de metal que había en el suelo y me arremetí contra el mecha y por la parte de la nuca lo atravesé. El mecha cayó muerto.

Mi amiga quien veía aterrorizada la escena me dijo que el mecha que había matado era un decepticon y que tenía mala reputación, me aconsejó que huyera de aquel lugar. La femme había huido, yo deseaba hacer lo mismo, pero por azares del destino alguien había visto la escena y desde la parte alta de un edificio saltó hacia mí.

"Ven conmigo si quieres vivir" Dijo aquel transformer.

Sin tener más opción, acepté la proposición, observaba que era un poco más alto que yo y se transformaba en una motocicleta negra. Yo no tenía un modo vehículo o una armadura definida, pero mi velocidad para correr me ayudó mucho. El nombre de quien me brindaba su ayuda era Prowl.

Este mecanismo me ofreció un lugar en su hogar como a su vez me ofreció alimento, me enseñó a utilizar las cuchillas como a su vez todo el arte de un ninja, sin embargo, observaba en mí que no tenía una armadura apropiada. No sé cómo se las ingenió pero él me construyó una a mi medida, era oscura y utilizaba una máscara, solamente podía verse mis ópticos azules.

Prowl me explicó sobre las reglas del combate, que cuándo era prudente utilizar las armas como a su vez las ocasiones de evitar una confrontación. Me dijo que nunca permitieran que el enemigo viera mi rostro, ya que si lo hacía tendría que eliminarlo o aceptarlo como compañero de chispa. Sin embargo, también mencionó que si alguna vez alguien me llegaba a agradar podía agregar una marca.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó mi maestro con gentileza.

Tenía tanto tiempo que hasta mi propio nombre había olvidado, lo único que se me venía en la mente es cuando mis amigas me llamaban "Rápida y Certera".

"RC es mi nombre" Pronuncié con respeto.

En mi maestro observaba que tenía una insignia, pero nunca quise preguntarle si era un autobot o decepticon, ya que el mundo en ese entonces, no me importaba, y una vida nueva se presentaba para mí.

**3**

Poco a poco fui ganando habilidades en batalla y súbitamente podía igualar a la velocidad de mi maestro Prowl, sin embargo, sentí que era el tiempo de volar del nido. Me despedí de él y le dije que le devolvería con creces todo lo que él había hecho por mí.

Me gané la vida como una "asesina" pero no de ésas que matan a gente inocente, creo que el término es "caza recompensas" y mis primeros trabajos consistían en eliminar a transformers de mala fama. En todo cybertron corría el rumor de que una asesina andaba suelta.

Sin embargo, una noche, un mecha oscuro me contactó y me pidió que hiciera un trabajo especial: De eliminar a un mecha que según él, le había hecho pasar por un mal momento y que había asesinado a "sparklings" a sangre fría. Me ofrecieron como pago cien barras de energón. Aquel mecha me ofreció los datos de mi próximo objetivo: Su nombre "Optimus Prime".

De inmediato me trasladé a la dirección que tenía el expediente, para mi sorpresa resultó ser una base militar, de manera sigilosa ingresé y busqué la habitación de mi víctima, logré llegar, y entré.

Observé en aquel lugar varios estantes, como a su vez varios reconocimientos y súbitamente leí uno de ellos: "Por los servicios prestados en el cumplimiento del deber, es voluntad que el Consejo de Guerra de Cibertron, el oficial Orion Pax asuma el puesto de Prime".

Una sensación helada corrió por mis circuitos; tendría que matar al cadete que años atrás había salvado mi vida… deseaba huir de ese lugar. Mis miedos aumentaron cuando vi que en su escritorio habían dos fotografías: El abrazando a una femme y la otra (que me aturdió por completo) abrazando a mi maestro Prowl.

Retrocedí, lentamente, sin embargo, mi espalda chocó con algo, mejor dicho, con alguien y súbitamente me tomó por los hombros, de forma instintiva, moví los codos y golpee la parte baja. Rápidamente giré mi cuerpo y le di una patada en la cabeza, utilicé mis cuchillas y las apunté hacía su rostro. Rápidamente el ocultó su rostro con su máscara y mis ópticos se encontraron con los suyos, de forma accidental, una de las cuchillas dejó una marca en forma de media luna en uno de los brazos del mecha.

Huí a toda velocidad, y la alarma empezó a sonar, no pude cumplir con el objetivo. Desde entonces, me dediqué a buscar a mi maestro para preguntarle ciertas cosas y que de forma accidental había dejado mi marca en alguien. Desafortunadamente, cuando llegué a la casa de mi maestro, éste yacía muerto. Alguien lo había asesinado.

Me oculté por un tiempo, esperando olvidar todo aquello, mi chispa estaba destrozada.

**4**

Varios años pasaron y desde entonces había dejado de ser RC para convertirme en una maestra de sparklings. La identidad que me había inventado fue que había llegado como parte de los maestros de intercambio, mi nombre era Silvia Connor. Cambié mi armadura ninja por una apariencia civil.

En ese tiempo, supe que la novia de Optimus Prime había sido asesinada por Megatrón, y que su lucha no iba a terminar hasta que la hubiera vengado. Como a su vez, estaba buscando a la femme que años atrás la había atacado, al parecer deseaba matarla.

Durante el tiempo que anduve escondida, recogí algunas cosas de mi maestro y en él encontré un dispositivo que me permitía escanear un modo vehículo como a su vez el poder cambiar de color a la armadura, lo portaba siempre conmigo, ya que uno nunca sabe.

En una de las clases, los niños se dedicaban a pintar con sus crayolas, sin embargo, observé que una contingencia militar había ingresado a la escuela, de lejos observé que era Optimus Prime quien había llegado. Tenía mis sospechas.

De repente, el sonido de una explosión hizo que varios cristales volaran por todo el salón, como pude, pedí a los sparklings que estuvieran boca abajo y que no tuvieran miedo, los motivé a que cantáramos bitzy bitzy araña.

La calma volvió y poco a poco llegaron los militares y fueron evacuando a los sparklings, sabía que no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados. En uno de los huecos aproveché a huir durante la confusión. Sabía que esa explosión no era un accidente: Mis enemigos me habían encontrado.

Posteriormente, uno de los niños había comentado la acción valiente que realicé y que según había quedado atrapada en los escombros. Optimus llegó al salón, pero era demasiado tarde, yo había huido de nuevo.

**5**

Sabía que no podía estar así por mucho tiempo, decidí abandonar mi condición de civil y volví a convertirme en RC, en esta ocasión mi armadura era azul cromado. El único lugar que conocía y donde podría haber pistas era precisamente en donde había fallado en la última misión.

Encontrar a Prime no sería nada sencillo pero de una u otra manera me las ingenié, ahora como Prime no tenía una dirección fija, sin embargo, no me rendí. Volví a infiltrarme y descubrí que de nuevo tenía la misma habitación, al parecer lo único que había diferente era una lap top.

Me percaté de que no hubiera nadie, para que no me agarraran de sorpresa. Cuando vagaba por las calles, aprendí a hackear sistemas y sabía que lo que había hecho en esos tiempos tarde o temprano me sería útil.

Observé que tenía un expediente relacionado con Megatrón en el cuál se adjudicaba el asesinato de la novia de Optimus y de mi maestro Prowl. Repentinamente observé que había un expediente llamado RC y en él estaba mi historial completo sobre cuántos seres detestables había privado de la vida como las recompensas que en su momento había cobrado, resaltaba una en color rojo, en el cuál hablaba de la misión que había fallado.

Había una nota al final en el cuál indicaba que era alumna de Prowl y que por esa razón no levantó una demanda.

"Estoy a punto de encontrarla, querido amigo, deseo hablar con ella".

Un sentimiento nuevo se apoderó de mí… al parecer daba la impresión que aquel mecha sentía lo mismo. Súbitamente, el frío de una espada me agarró desprevenida, apuntaba a mi cuello.

"Sabía que volverías RC". Era Optimus.

Estaba muerta, o eso creía.

**6**

Conservé la calma, mi máscara la tenía bien puesta.

"¿Vas a matarme?" pregunté con serenidad.

"Necesito tu ayuda, ambos queremos venganza" Dijo Optimus.

El mecha guardó su espada, e hizo girar la silla para que yo lo viera. Su mirada me paralizaba, una energía corría por mis venas. No me quitaba la vista de encima. Optimus volvió a tomar la palabra en un tono que me inspirara confianza.

"Por lo visto no tengo mucho que explicar, has leído los expedientes y el por qué he estado buscándote. Prowl se preocupaba por ti, según decía que tu chispa necesitaba ser dirigida, ya que según, no has encontrado paz. Aquella noche, cuando tenías que cumplir con tu misión, Prowl tenía preparada una sorpresa: deseaba que tu ingresaras al ejército con los autobots, que utilizaras tus habilidades para proteger a Cybertron".

No recuerdo si en las peores situaciones había llorado, pero esta vez, sentía un remordimiento muy grande y no sé si eso me hacía sentir más peor de lo que estaba.

"¿Por qué me dices eso Prime? Para mí es tarde… me hubieras dejado morir hace varios años atrás, yo no te maté porque… te debo mi vida."

El mecha reaccionó y un flashback vino a su memoria: Había salvado a una niña de 8 años y sus ópticos eran los mismos que tenía RC. El vivía con ese recuerdo, ya que a nadie se lo había dicho, pero sintió que había hecho conexión de una manera especial.

"Nunca creí que aquella niña que salvé se convertiría en una femme indomable. Prowl me contó el incidente que tuviste y la verdad no te culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo".

Optimus tomó mi mano, mi máscara ayudaba a disimular mi impresión, no estaba acostumbrada a aquello, simplemente, no recuerdo si alguna vez sentí amor o me demostraron amor. Mi destino era vivir sin él, pero parecía que el destino me preparaba algo más.

**7**

Una sensación de desahogo se albergaba en el interior de mi chispa, el Prime me escuchaba atentamente, su miraba me desarmaba y eso era lo que más temor me daba. Pareciera que él me conocía desde toda la vida.

Optimus me dijo que había localizado la base de Megatrón pero que necesitaba a alguien rápido y hábil que pudiera entrar a la sala de control y destruir su base. Prime contaba con un equipo, pero deseaba que alguien que tuviera una razón mayor para luchar hiciera la parte más peligrosa.

No podía negarme, debía vengar a mi maestro, esperamos a que anocheciera para no despertar sospechas en la base. Él me había ofrecido su hyper cama para que yo durmiera, por supuesto que no acepté, acepté quedarme sentada en la silla.

"¿Qué hacías en la escuela esta mañana?" pregunté.

"De hecho, el dispositivo que tienes posee un chip de rastreo. Me causaste muchos problemas Arcee" Dijo optimista el mecha.

"¿Arcee?" Me extrañaba ¿por qué me llamaba así?

"Por lo que veo te extraña mucho el trato que un mecha pueda tener contigo, RC en inglés se pronuncia Arcee, y a parte siento que se escucha más lindo y sé que en el fondo de la máscara un rostro hermoso está escondido".

Me impresionaba mucho la galantería que el mecha pudiera tener hacía mi persona, a mí no se me había dado entrenamiento a ese tipo de situaciones. Sin embargo, no estaba lista para sentir aquello; pero aun así, me agradaba mucho como Optimus pronunciaba mi nombre con un toque diferente.

La noche llegó. Optimus fue el primero en salir de la habitación, yo le seguía como si fuera su sombra, posteriormente, en uno de los hangares lo esperaban dos autobots: uno se llamaba Bumblebee y el otro Bulkhead. Prime les dijo a sus amigos que no temieran, que yo era una aliada más.

Cabe mencionar que ellos me trataron como toda una dama, creo que causé una buena impresión.

Los cuatro nos dirigíamos a una sección poco poblada de Cybertron, observamos varios centinelas decepticons, pero todos sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer. Bumblebee disparó unos rayos paralizantes, su puntería era tal que impresionaba al equipo.

Poco a poco ganábamos posiciones, Bulkhead hacía uso de su fuerza física que agarraba a los con como si fueran muñecos de trapo. Decidimos dividirnos, Bee y Bulkhead se quedarían a instalar explosivos en la armería de los con mientras que Optimus y yo ingresaríamos a la sala de control donde se encontraba Megatron.

Conforme avanzábamos, vi que las habilidades del Prime con la espada eran sorprendentes, no recuerdo cuántos decepticons sucumbieron ante nosotros. Yo le pedí que se adelantara mientras contenía al enemigo.

Prime me hizo caso y llegó a la sala de control, estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, sin embargo, un ruido estruendo hizo que nos alejáramos de ahí: Optimus y Megatrón habían caído desde un segundo piso. Ambos mechas peleaban sin ceder. Desafortunadamente, el golpe hizo que Prime quedara inconsciente.

Noté que Megatron estaba dispuesto a quitarle la vida, sabía que no debía permitirlo, pero súbitamente cambió de parecer, cuando él me vio, arremetió contra mí:

"RC, nunca imaginé que te aliaras con tu víctima, y peor aún, que tú hayas matado a mi hermano".

Nunca imaginé que Megatron fuera mi empleador y peor aún, que el primer mecha que había matado era familiar de él. Me defendí como pude, era muy rápido. Debía ganar tiempo para que Óptimus volviera en sí.

"No iba a asesinar a alguien inocente, ahora pagarás por haber asesinado a mi maestro Prowl".

Logré contenerlo pero mis extremidades lucían cansadas, la espada del con hirió mi pierna derecha, y poco a poco iba perdiendo fluidos. Mi rival me dio un golpe y con su mano tomó mi cuello, estaba extrangulándome.

"Dí tus últimas palabras RC" Decía Megatron con un tono placentero y con una sonrisa malvada.

Mis ópticos alcanzaron a ver que Optimus ya le había ganado la posición trasera y que el con no se había dado cuenta.

"Mi nombre es Arcee" limité a responder.

Prime utilizó su espada y atacó al con por la espalda, Megatrón me soltó y con mis cuchillas logré enterrárselas en la parte baja. Ambos habíamos logrado nuestra venganza.

Recuerdo que a Optimus le habían avisado que todo estaba listo para hacer estallar la base, yo hacía lo posible para estar en pie. Prime me vio en qué condiciones me encontraba: Me tomó entre sus brazos y ambos huimos de aquel lugar.

El mecha autobot se comunicaba con sus compañeros diciéndoles de que él los alcanzaría más tarde. Prime corría por en medio del bosque, recuerdo que me decía que tenía una cabaña en donde pasaba su tiempo libre. Poco a poco perdía el conocimiento. Solo recuerdo que me quedé dormida sobre su pecho.

**Narración por parte de Optimus Prime**

Al llegar a la cabaña Arcee estaba inconsciente, la pérdida de fluidos había provocado en la femme una situación crítica. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo. En la formación militar me enseñaron primeros auxilios, debía detener la hemorragia, y para ello debía requería colocar una pieza de metal.

Tuve que tomar una decisión que podía costarme la vida: Retiré la máscara de Arcee y la fundí para que quedará el metal en forma líquida, de esa forma logré contener la herida.

Prowl era mi amigo y me había enseñado las tradiciones y costumbres de un ninja. Sabía muy bien que la máscara de una femme tenía un significado, como a su vez la marca. Sé que ella no quiso dejar su marca en mí con esa intención, ya que la primera vez que la vi, observe en sus ópticos un miedo aterrador.

Me comuniqué con Ratchet para que llegara a la cabaña y pudiera valorar a Arcee. Cuando mi amigo médico la valoro y supo quién era ella, me aconsejo que yo me alejara de ella o peor aún, que sería recluida en un penal de alta seguridad.

"No permitiré que pase por eso, como Prime tengo una opción, es arriesgada, pero realmente lo deseo." Me limité a responder.

Mis amigos al enterarse de la decisión que tomaría me dijeron que estaba loco, pero sabía que era la única forma en que Arcee estuviera a salvo. Llamé a un juez de Cybetron (amigo mío por cierto) y le pedí que llegara a la cabaña. Le explique por qué deseaba tomar esa decisión.

No deseaba que ella volviera a escapar o terminara sus días sin rumbo, era una femme cuyo delito fue hacer justicia por su propia mano. Ella necesitaba ser protegida, o mejor dicho, deseaba ser amada. Terminé casándome con Arcee.

Ella apenas volvía, sin embargo sus ópticos alcanzaron a ver al juez, Arcee pensó que quizás estaba siendo juzgada.

"Acepto la responsabilidad señor Juez, Optimus es inocente". De nuevo quedaba inconsciente.

Yo sonreí ante esa respuesta.

**Conclusión de la Historia por Arcee**

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve en ese estado, lo primero que hice fue llevar mis manos hacia mi rostro, observé que mi máscara no la tenía puesta. Sentía un coraje, poco a poco como pude me incorporé y baje los escalones de la cabaña, salí de aquel lugar y observé que estaba en medio del bosque y un lago adornaba el paisaje.

Estaba confundida, me sentía sola, observé mi pierna y vi que estaba en buenas condiciones, comprendí que Optimus había salvado mi vida por segunda ocasión. Pero una parte de mí deseaba reprocharle, no deseaba perder; siempre me definí como una femme indomable, deseaba terminar mis días con dignidad.

Poco a poco fui retomando mis pasos y me dediqué a entrenar, el sonido del viento rozaban mis audios. Me acerqué al lago y por primera vez vi mi reflejo: No pude evitar derramar las lágrimas, después de todo, aún conservaba esa feminidad.

Súbitamente sentí la presencia de Optimus, veía su reflejo en el agua. Tenía puesta su máscara.

"Arcee, voy a pelear contigo: Si logras vencerme puedes quitarme la vida y si yo te derroto, voy a quitarte la vida".

Prime era consciente de lo que había hecho, una energía me motivó a pelear. Optimus tenía su espada desenvainada y yo tenía listas mis cuchillas. Ambos nos lanzamos a atacarnos, su fuerza era impresionante, yo lograba golpearlo, pero sabía que mi fuerza radicaba en saber emplear las cuchillas. Golpe tras golpe, terminaba siendo bloqueado. En un descuido, Prime utilizó sus piernas para derribarme, perdí el equilibrio y caí, mis manos la sujetaba con su mano y con la otra su espada volvía a apuntar hacia mi garganta.

Esperaba que él atravesara mi garganta, no pude evitar desactivar mis ópticos, mi fin había llegado.

Súbitamente con su mano lograba levantarme del piso como quien agarrara un juguete, me abrazó muy fuerte y en mis audios decía una palabra con cierta dulzura.

"Perdiste".

Recuerdo que me llevó a caminar por el bosque y me contó lo que había hecho, nunca imaginé que alguien podría tener esas consideraciones conmigo, sentía que no las merecía, sin embargo, sentí que poco a poco su brazo lo colocaba en mis hombros, yo me sentía protegida. Lo alcancé a ver de reojo y vi que estaba sonrojado.

Luego la noche nos alcanzó y un cielo estrellado adornaba el cielo junto con una media luna, había olvidado lo que significaba ver algo hermoso. Mis ópticos se abrían a tal grado que parecía que me iba a comer el cielo con la mirada.

Optimus poco a poco se fue acercando hacia mí, sentí que invadía mi espacio personal. Tenía miedo, ya que el trauma de haber visto al primer transforme que maté se repetía.

"No temas" dijo con dulzura el Prime.

Yo no sabía que hacer: su mirada me desarmaba, me hipnotizaba.

Mi chispa sintió de nuevo una conexión hacia él, debo reconocer que no era mi especialidad el besar, pero poco a poco mis labios se fueron moviendo al ritmo de él, una energía cálida recorría mis circuitos.

Prime me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó a su habitación, sentía su amor.

No puedo describir a detalle lo que pasó en ese momento, sólo puedo hablar de sensaciones, Optimus había cumplido su promesa, de quitarme la vida… pero en la forma en que lo hizo me hace estremecer.

Cada caricia, cada gesto y cada beso hicieron de esa noche algo única; sentía como una muerte dulce y placentera rodeaba cada terminal de cuerpo, una nueva oportunidad de dejar una vida de sombras y dolor llegaba, pero jamás imaginé que llegaría de esa manera.

Un estremecimiento me inundaba por completo, mi mente estaba en paz y la sobrecarga que Optimus provocaba en mí, hizo que gritara su nombre con una felicidad que por muchos años había olvidado.

Prime volvió abrazarme, se reconfortaba viéndose en mis ópticos; mientras que yo derramaba algunas lágrimas y trataba de esconder mi rostro en su pecho. El me besaba y yo le correspondía, no habían palabras que decir.

Al final, después de todo, la marca que dejé en él no fue un error: Ahora Optimus me pertenece… como a su vez, yo le pertenezco a él.


End file.
